Believe
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: One-Shot; Es ella, es Clary. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de glamours, y ella te enseño a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer. Jace/Clary. Para Leeh.


**Disclaimer**: TMI es de Cassandra Clare. Menos Jace, coñe, él es mío*0*

**Summary**: One-Shot; Es ella, es Clary. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de glamours, y ella te enseño a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer. Jace/Clary. Para Leeh.

**Nota**: Para mi esposa, Leeh, porque es súper cul y la amo, y es muy jot(?) TEAMOINTENSAMENTEPERRA, y sé que esto no es como tus drabbles geniales, pero es lo único que pude sacarme U.U Enserio, really, eres awesome~ y ¡teamo!(k)

**Nota2**: Tenia un chorro de ganas de escribir algo cursi, un momento dulce donde Clary no sea una pendeja y abriera la boca demasiado. Y siento que quedo medio –muy- OoC, porque la perra de Clary tiende a cagarlo todo, y bueno, aquí no hace precisamente eso. Jace es un amor, joder, LOAMOINTENSAMENTE. Campaña por un mundo sin Clary-caga-todos-los-momentos-culs :3

* * *

**Believe**

«You showed me something that I could't see.  
Opened my eyes and you make me believe.»

—¿Estás bien?  
—Sí. Estoy bien.

Su sonrisa es apagada, a medias, pero sabes que dice la verdad. O algo parecido. En cierto modo, Clary te recuerda a las hadas; no pueden mentir, y simplemente es tan hermosa, que te hace querer morir por ella.  
El viento juguetea con su cabello, y la brisa acaricia sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tus dedos aprietan los suyos, y te detienes de pronto, haciéndola detenerse también, y mirarte confundida.

—¿Qué…?

Sin dejarle decir más, le rodeas la cintura en un rápido movimiento, sosteniéndola muy cerca de tu cuerpo. Se quedo paralizada durante un minuto, antes de rodearte el cuello tímidamente, enterrando su rostro de muñeca en tu cuello. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Escuchaste, _sentiste_ su corazón latir contra tu pecho, y eso te dio vida, te dio esperanza, te dio fuerza.

Algo tan simple, tan sencillo, te hacia sentir más vivo, menos monstruo. Nunca pensaste que un abrazo fuese suficiente para arreglar todo, para hacer todo desaparecer. Pero no es simplemente un abrazo. Es ella, es Clary. Es su manera de ver el mundo. Le enseñaste a poder ver a través de glamours, y ella te enseño a ver lo que nadie más puede, abriendo tus ojos y haciéndote creer.

—Te amo, Clary. Y te amo de verdad. Sé que lo sabes, y no quiero que nunca lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy, mañana, siempre.

Lo dices, porque con ella no tienes miedo. Con ella sabes que puedes ser tú y ya. Bajas la guardia, las barreras se destruyen momentáneamente, y dejas a Jace Wayland salir un momento.  
Te besa la curva del cuello, antes de sonreír ante tus palabras. Lo sientes. La sientes feliz, sientes sus mejillas acaloradas, su palpitar más rápido, sus manitas apretarte más fuerte.

—Te amo también, Jace. Tú tampoco lo dudes nunca. Por el Ángel que te amo.

Se separaron poquito, y sus ojos brillando, se acercó a tu rostro. De puntitas, y le cargaste de la cintura, para no agacharte. Le apretaste más contra ti, casi dolorosamente, y le besaste los suaves labios, con delicadeza. «Un ángel», te murmuraste, «ella es como un ángel». Una de tus manos dejó su cintura, y viajó a su nunca. Acariciaste sus delicados cabellos, y tu otro brazo se enredó en su cuerpo, levantándola aún más del piso.  
Comenzó a respirar pesado, abrió la boca, y tú aprovechaste para meter tu lengua en ella, buscando la suya. Gimió cuando la encontraste, calida y húmeda, y entonces las cosas cambiaron, subieron de intensidad. Le cargaste hasta que encontraste una superficial plana, donde la recargaste.

—Jace…  
—Clary.

Le dejaste los labios, y le besaste el cuello. Mordiste su hombro desnudo, y le dejaste una marca demasiado roja en la parte del cuello, detrás de la oreja.

—Mía –murmuraste—, sólo mía.  
—Tuya —gimió, y después te tomó del cabello y volviste a besarle los labios.

Escucharon un carraspeo, y dando un gemido de derrota, recargaste tu frente en su hombro, y ella bajó sus piernas, que estaban enrolladas indecentemente en tu cuerpo.

—Creo que deberían conseguirse una habitación —farfulló un mundando, uno mayor y arrugado. Clary enrojeció notablemente, pero tú sonreíste, arrogante.  
—Estaba apunto de sugerirlo.

El anciano gruñó, y se fue, murmurando algo como «parejas jóvenes con hormonas descontroladas».

Clary deshizo el abrazo, y se acomodo el vestido que traía, y que se le había subido hasta los muslos.  
Le tomaste desprevenida, acorralándole contra la pared que estaba tras ustedes. Recargaste una de tus manos aún lado de su cabeza, y luego la otra, asechándola, haciéndola sonrojarse.

Acercaste tu rostro al suyo, y luego delineaste su mandíbula con tu nariz.

—Mmh… creo que me gusta eso.  
—¿El… el que? ¿Lo de la habitación? —suspiró, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus pechos, inocentemente.  
Reíste bajito—: Por supuesto que sí. Mis hormonas son tan descontroladas, ¿verdad? Pero yo me refería a otra cosa; «pareja»  
—Ah —se quedó un segundo en silencio, y después murmuró—: ¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Una pareja?

Le besaste la comisura de los labios, y pegaste tu cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo cada curva, su calor. Era tan pequeña, tan ella y tan tuya.

—Somos hermanos, ¿no? –sonreíste, pero luego te pusiste serio—, aunque no nos guste. Con una relación disfuncional, y rara, pero somos una pareja.  
Le besaste los labios entreabiertos, robándole el aliento, la respiración. Clary sabía a sol. Sabía a humo, y como a dulce.  
—Te amo, Jace.

Reíste poquito, y pensaste en decir «lo sé, todas lo hacen», pero en ves de eso, llevaste tus labios a su oreja, y susurraste:

—No tanto como yo a ti, Clary.

* * *

¿A que quedo bien gay?  
¿Review? C:  
Porque se que todas amamos a una Clary con la boca cerrada.  
+AnaluC


End file.
